In order to satisfy ever-increasing demands for wireless data traffic, wireless communication systems can be developed toward higher data rates. A wireless communication system that focuses on the increase of spectral efficiency to increase data rate is under development. However, the increase of spectral efficiency may not suffice to satisfy the soaring demands for wireless data traffic.